Aqua Rose
First mentioned in chapter 117, when she approached Shi Feng (who was in his Black Flame disguise) outside the Blackwing Auction House. After seeing his act of spending 55 Gold to purchase the Flame Explosion skill book, she sought him out for cooperation with her guild, Twilight Echo. In Shi Feng's previous life, she was one of the top ten ranking Cursemancers in God's Domain, the Tier 6 Curse God. She and Unyielding Ice were both 6th tier players as well as good friends. Description Originally an Honorary Elder in the first-rate guild, Twilight Echo, she was expelled from the guild when she refused to comply with her family's wishes. Shi Feng took the opportunity to recruit her for his yet-established guild, Zero Wing, offering her an initial annual salary of 1 million credits and a 5% share in the workshop. She is currently one of the Vice-Guild Leaders, alongside Gentle Snow, and manages Zero Wing when Shi Feng is away. Appearance Her in-game avatar is described as looking between the ages of 21 and 22, extremely beautiful and her body was garbed in a gorgeous purple robe. She has delicate white cheeks. Personality Headstrong and Motivated, Aqua Rose did not succumb to the pressure from her family and chose to set out to create her own legacy. She is shown to be responsible and considerate, as she did not leave her subordinates behind when Shi Feng offered her a position with attractive conditions. It is further seen in her management of Zero Wing, as most decisions were made by her, while leaving the important ones to Shi Feng to weight in on. Abilities Class: Tier 2 Cursemancer / Sea God Legacy Realm of Refinement: * Refinement Realm Chapter 1428 Realm of Truth: * Truth Realm Chapter 2139 Skills: * Tier 0 Spell, Chain Explosion - Summons five fireballs to bombard a target. * Tier 1 Spell, Death and Decay Chapter 812 * large-scale destruction Spell Ch.937 * Tier 1 Curse, Thorn Bind - When activated, it would immediately restrain all enemies within a 20-yard radius with thorny vines for four seconds. Moreover, these thorns would connect with the HP of the bound target. If the target tried to forcefully break free of their bindings, they would receive a corresponding backlash.Chapter 1064 * Tier 2 Spell, Aqua PrecinctChapter 1434 * Tier 2 Curse, Annihilation TorrentChapter 1434 * Tier 2 Spell, Rising FlowChapter 1479 * Tier x Curse, Sea God's Wrath - Only activable when Legacy Berserk Skill is active. Summons forth gigantic waterspouts that can attack multiple target, devastating an area around the target for several seconds. Chapter 1929 Equipment * Tier 1 Set Equipment for Cursemancers, Evil Soul * Frost Gloves Chapter 826 * Sea Dragon Staff (Growth-type Weapon) - specifically made to amplify the Sea God's Legacy's strengths. Staff can reach Fragmented Legendary rank. * Void Robe - 1 piece of the Void Magic Set, an Epic Rank Set.Chapter 1928 * Void Gloves - 1 piece of the Void Magic Set, an Epic Rank Set. Chapter 1928 * An Epic Rank Boots - Excellent Attributes. Grants magical class players a chance to reduce their spellcasting time by 50%.Chapter 1950 Personal Guards * Level 76, Tier 2 Summoner (Secret-Silver) Chapter 1979 * level 60, Tier 1 Guardian Knight (Fine-Gold) Chapter 1013 History In her initial introduction in chapter 117, Aqua Rose sought out Black Flame in order to establish a cooperation to help benefit her position in Twilight Echo. In exchange for ores, Black Flame would sell her the Glimmer Chestpiece forging designs, as well as forged equipment. In order to get things started, Aqua Rose purchased 500 pieces of the forging designs on a condition that it could would only be sold to Twilight Echo exclusively. After setting the date for their next transaction, both left the city to make their respective preparations. In chapter 239, after getting expelled from Twilight Echo, Shi Feng offered to recruit her for an annual salary of 1 million credits, in addition to 5% of Zero Wing's workshop shares. Facing her hesitation, he further offered her position as Vice Leader of the Guild, and the forming of her own elite team and maintaining independence. Concerned for her subordinates, Shi Feng offered to pay for their teleportation fees to Star-Moon Kingdom. Bewildered by Shi Feng's words, she decides to meet Shi Feng in person to get answers for her questions. In chapter 246, after Aqua Rose had gathered her subordinates and teleported to White River City, they were gathered in a meeting room at Starstreak Trading Firm. When they found out that Zero Wing was just a 1-Star Guild, the members were caught in a daze as the reality was a mismatch for their expectations. Addressing their disbelief, Shi Feng informed them that the guild was merely a home for them, how the guild would progress was dependent on their own performance. His words inspired Aqua Rose, and in turn she would rally her subordinates, igniting their fighting spirit. To motivate them further, Shi Feng ordered Blackie and the rest to reveal their levels on the White River City's Ranking list, dominating the top eight positions. Satisfied by the foundation of the guild, Aqua Rose got to work in recruiting members for the guild, while implementing the Guild Perks system. Battle against Miracle Naval Fleet (Chapter 1926 to 1929) Aqua Rose exhibited her true power on the sea as she was able to singlehandly wipe out Miracle Guild's Naval Legion, Water Ghost Legion, which was formed of players each with their own Sea-based Legacy. Using her strongest spell, Sea God's Wrath, she was able to stop an attack that came from their Giant Crocodile Warship's main cannon, which was able to heavily injure a Grand Lord Sea Monster and destroy all advanced and common speedboats with her range. Trivia There was a discrepancy with her class in the early stages of the story. When she was first introduced, she was mentioned as a Cursemancer, however part way she was referred to as an Elementalist. This was reverted back to Cursemancer in chapter 752 onwards, after the author realised his mistake. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Zero Wing Category:Twilight Echo